memory_omegafandomcom-20200214-history
Mission logs, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2251-2263
.]] The mission logs of the USS ''Enterprise'' while under the command of Captain Christopher Pike, 2251-2263. 2251 After Captain Robert April's promotion to commodore following the first four years of his tour of duty, command of the Enterprise passed to Captain Christopher Pike , who April had personally recommended for the post . As Pike assumed command, April told him, "she's the best there is, take good care of her and she'll take care of you." A number of personnel from April's tenure remained aboard the Enterprise, including Doctor Philip Boyce, Chief Engineer Moves-with-Burning Grace and Helmsman Jose Tyler. Joining the Enterprise at this time were Lieutenant Una (first officer), Yeoman Dermot Cusack, Nurse Gabriella Carlotti, Lieutenant Sita Mohindas (navigator), Ensign Nano (communications officer) and Chief Nils Pitcairn (transporter chief). Shortly after, the Enterprise began her second five-year mission, the first ever conducted by Captain Pike. The Enterprise came to the aid of the shuttlecraft Spitfire after she disappeared near Atlantis Outpost. The Enterprise found the shuttle being pursued by a Klingon battle cruiser, but successfully warned it off. Captain Pike spoke to the Spitfire s crew, Cadet James T. Kirk, and Ensigns Spock and Leonard McCoy and learned that the shuttle had been pulled off course by mercenaries on Atlantis, who had been hoping to capture Doctor Richard Daystrom. It was intended that the Spitfire would have been transporting Daystrom to a lecture on Colony Cambria, but a delay had meant Spock and McCoy had boarded the shuttle instead. Captain Pike invited the Spitfire crew aboard for dinner and a tour of the ship . 2252 s science officer succumbed to Virillian toxic fever and a replacement officer needed to be sought. At the suggestion of Commodore April, Pike approached Cadet Spock and offered him the opportunity to intern as Enterprise science officer with the rank of acting ensign, which Spock accepted.}} Filos IV thumb|Captain Pike and Spock observe a wormhole portal closing. Lieutenant Spock's first mission aboard the Enterprise was a classified mission to the Filos IV research station. Commander Knoxville and his team had been performing experiments in generating wormholes and Commodore Jose Mendez wanted Captain Pike and his crew to check on their progress. During a demonstration a random wormhole was created which transported Pike and Spock to another location on the planet, nearly endangering the captain. Following their return to the Enterprise, Pike and Spock reported to Starfleet that the experiments should be put on hold indefinitely . Reebi Station The Enterprise visited Reebi Station in an attempt to resolve a hostage situation. A landing party from the Enterprise was also taken hostage. The situation was eventually resolved, but the lives of several hostages, including the brother of Enterprise Crewman Smith|Crewman}} were at risk . 2253 Magefferus III [[file:USS Enterprise orbits Magefferus 3.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise orbits Magefferus III.]] In early 2253, the Enterprise was ordered to planet Magefferus III to mediate peace talks between the civilian and military sections of Magefferan society after countless years of civil war and violance. Captain Pike led a landing party to the surface and they were ambushed by a group of military officers who jammed their hand lasers and communicators. Ensign Spock was able to reconfigure the landing party's weapons, but not before Lieutenant Daniel Reed was killed. Unfortunately, the landing party was captured by the Megafferans followed a botched counter-attack, but the natives were so taken aback with Spock's Vulcan ability to surpress emotions and pain, that they took the party in and treated their injuries. After several days of studying Spock, the military leaders agreed to meet with the civilian leaders and the landing party were allowed to return to the Enterprise. Beta Trilochus [[file:USS Enterprise orbits Beta Trilochus.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise orbits Beta Trilochus.]] Later this year, the Enterprise was assigned to conduct a survey of the previously unexplored Rigel system. En route, the Enterprise was contacted by Governor Harb Malley who asked them to divert to the Beta Trilochus mining colony to assist them in investigating aberrant behavior that had broken out amongst the colony's inhabitants. After some detailed investigation it was revealed that the entire population had been duplicated and replaced by an alien "colonizer". The "colonizer" had never encountered Humans before, and didn't anticipate that the Human personality that was copied would assert its dominance. After leaving Beta Trilochus, the Enterprise continued on to Rigel . 2254 s systems, allowing the use of weapons that allowed the crew to escape, destroying the mothership in the process. Starbase 13 and the Pharos siteworld [[file:USS Enterprise defends Starbase 13.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise defends Starbase 13.]] On stardate 2378.1, the Enterprise arrived in the Marrat Nebula on a mission to relieve and resupply Starbase 13 which had come under increased Brigand activity in the last several weeks. As the Enterprise approached the starbase, the crew had to fight off a fleet of Brigand vessels before they could contact Commodore Hal Wyeth, commanding the base. [[file:The Enterprise under attack by the Varchas.jpg|thumb|left|The Enterprise is targeted by the .]] After consulting with Commodore Wyeth about the increased Brigand activity, Captain Pike learned that while constructing the Pharos beacon on a nearby siteworld, a vast deposit of dilithium had been discovered, and Wyeth believed that the classified information had leaked out to the Brigand alliance. Losing contact with the engineering teams working on Pharos, Pike took the Enterprise to the siteworld and discovered the Klingon battle cruiser in orbit. Commander Kaaj's vessel launched a blistering attack on the Enterprise, inflicting maximum damage by targeting full disruptors on main engineering. Learning that Kaaj had brought the various Brigand parties into alliance so that the Empire could claim the strategically important siteworld, Pike was left with few options. He decided to target the Pharos siteworld with full phasers and ignite the dilithium deposits, creating a chain reaction that turned the siteworld into a beacon that could be seen throughout the Marrat Nebula. There were two casualties incurred during this mission: Ensign Raegar and Crewman Cayman, both killed by the Klingons during the landing party to the Pharos siteworld . s chief engineer. However, Vulcan's Glory, The Rift and Desperate Hours confirm that Lieutenant Commander Caitlin Barry served as the chief engineer from at least 2252 until her latest appearance in 2255.}} }} Rigel VII In May 2254 , the Enterprise visited planet Rigel VII. Captain Pike led a landing party to the surface and the group was quickly attacked by the Kaylar. Pike himself was trapped with one of the warriors in an abandoned fortress. Three crewmen, including Pike's yeoman, were killed, while an additional seven, including Spock, were injured. After returning to the Enterprise, Pike ordered the ship to the colony on Vega IX so that the most seriously injured could receive hospital treatment . . Departing Rigel VII, the Enterprise headed to Vega colony so that the injured crew members could receive treatment at the colony's hospital . En route to Vega colony, the Enterprise briefly rendezvoused with the shuttlecraft Balboa from the . The Balboa was transporting Yeoman J.M. Colt, previously of the , who had been assigned as Pike's yeoman at the request of Commodore April. The bodies of the deceased crew members were also loaded aboard the Balboa for transport back to their families. s chief engineer. However, Vulcan's Glory, The Rift and Desperate Hours confirm that Lieutenant Commander Caitlin Barry served as the chief engineer from at least 2252 until her latest appearance in 2255.}} }} Talos IV [[file:USS Enterprise approaches Talos IV.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise approaches Talos IV.]] En route to Vega, the Enterprise intercepted an old-style radio-interference distress call from the , a survey expedition from the American Continent Institute which had been lost in the Talos star group eighteen years earlier. At Captain Pike's reluctant command, the Enterprise diverted and traced the signal to a crash site on Talos IV. After an initial encounter with supposed survivors, including a young woman named Vina, it was revealed that the encampment was a telepathic illusion generated by the native Talosians and all the survivors except Vina were dead. Pike was overpowered and kidnapped, and placed in a Talosian menagerie. There, the Talosians attempted to manipulate him into mating with Vina, to create a population of illusion-controlled Human servants. Due to the Talosians' telepathy, Pike was forced to relive old memories and placed in illusory scenarios of lives he could have, if he abandoned his career as a starship captain. Pike refused to mate with Vina, so the Talosians began to take steps to convince him to breed with other females of his crew; to this end, Lieutenant Commander Una and Yeoman J.M. Colt, were captured. thumb|left|Captain Pike captures The Keeper. Inside his cell, Pike managed to capture and hold captive The Keeper. Pike then threatened to break the Talosian's neck if he resisted, and all the illusions ceased from that point forward. Escaping with the others to the outside of the Talosian complex, Pike had Una set a laser pistol to overload, in an effort to make a statement to the Talosians about holding Humans captive. Indeed, the Talosians believed this violent reaction made Humans unsuitable for breeding. Vina's true appearance was then revealed, and Pike convinced the Talosians to restore her illusion of health and beauty while letting him and his crew members go free. First contact with the Calligar thumb|The Calligar Worldnet. Having departed Talos IV, the Enterprise resumes course for Vega IX. En route, Lieutenant Spock detects a rift in the fabric of space, similar to a wormhole, which had been previously undetected. Despite Captain Pike's initial desire to continue on course for Vega, the Enterprise established first contact with the Calligar, a technologically more advanced species who favored a more isolationist policy than that adopted by the Federation. Traversing the rift, the Enterprise visited the Calligar homeworld and Captain Pike led a landing party to the planet's surface. Pike and his party learned that the Calligar long ago destroy their homeworld's ecosphere and fled to a series of interconnecting orbital satellite cities, powered by a self-sustaining plasma fire that engulfs the planet. Master Builder Zyo seeks to expand his people’s horizons, and thus allowed the contact, though his plans are at odds with conservative Master of Status Alt. While in the surface, Lieutenant Tyler has a whirlwind romance with Ecma, Zyo’s daughter. Ecma’s brother, Macro, strongly objects to the relationship and the two men become embroiled in a fight. The situation nearly escalates into a full-blown battle between the Enterprise and the Calligar Worldnet. However, the entire encounter is abruptly cut short when the Enterprise crew learn that their passage through the rift has destabilized it, causing it to collapse earlier than expected. The Enterprise barely managed to make it back to Federation space before the rift collapses. Encounter with the Halogian [[file:Halogian ship attacks USS Enterprise.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise is attacked by a Halogian ship.]] Starfleet Command recalled Captain Pike and the Enterprise to Earth for a full debrief on the Talos IV mission, stating that a simple debriefing at a starbase wouldn't cut it. As the Enterprise dropped out of warp as it entered the Sol system near Jupiter, the starship was attacked by a Halogian ship. The Enterprise took a pounding by the Halogians and support ships were dispatched from Ganymede Station, but they would be far out-matched. Pike decided to take the fight to the Halogians, leading a boarding party consisting of Yeoman Colt and Ensign Stevens, to sabotage the enemy vessels systems and stop the attack. Making their way to engineering, Pike and Colt were able to create a feedback loop in the ship's dilithium matrix and destroyed the vessel. Pike and Colt were safely beamed back to the Enterprise, but Ensign Stevens was killed by the Halogians as he guarded engineering . s crew. After taking aboard Veska at Starbase 7, the Enterprise heads for the Gamma Gemini system, the site of a new Federation colony along the Klingon border. En route, the Enterprise comes to the rescue of several colony ships under attack by another Klingon cruiser and Captain Pike is forced to destroy the cruiser to protect the unnarmed civilian vessels. The Enterprise then accompanies the colony ship's to Gamma Gemini. During this mission it is learned that the Eremoid have telepathic abilities that amplify negative emotions, causing an outbreak of unruly behavior aboard the Enterprise. However, with help from Captain Pike and his crew, Veska learned to confront his emotions and hopefully be able to take that advice back to his homeworld . s chief engineer. However, Vulcan's Glory, The Rift and Desperate Hours confirm that Lieutenant Commander Caitlin Barry served as the chief engineer from at least 2252 until her latest appearance in 2255.}} }} 2255 * * * * * * * * * * * * * (flashbacks) * (recollections) * * }} 2256-2263 [[file:USS Enterprise, 2257.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise in 2257.]] In early 2256, the Enterprise returned from her second five-year mission of exploration, her first under the command of Captain Pike. Starfleet Command ordered that the Enterprise was to undergo a significant refit, increasing her crew capacity from 203 to 430. Following the completion of the refit, the Enterprise departed on her third five-year mission, once again under Pike's command''Star Trek Chronology. Many of the command staff from Pike's first tenure remained aboard, however, Louvier had joined the crew as chief engineer by 2257 . In May 2256, the Federation-Klingon War broke out. With the ''Enterprise s five-year mission already underway, Starfleet Command decided not to recall the ship to the front lines, instead ordering Pike to remain out on the frontier and potentially serving as a ship of last resort . At the war's conclusion in early 2257, the Enterprise was contacted by Starfleet and ordered to investigate one of a number of unidentified signals broadcast throughout the galaxy. En route, the Enterprise was beset by multiple catastrophic system failures, leading Captain Pike to issue a priority 1 distress call. The call was answered by the , which was en route to Vulcan|planet}} to collect their new commanding officer. Pike, Lieutenant Evan Connolly (acting science officer) and Commander Nhan (engineer) transferred to the Discovery to continue their mission, while the Enterprise was towed back to Spacedock for a full diagnostic . A week later, it was determined that the failure had been caused by the holographic comm system when Commander Una reported in to Captain Pike. Pike ordered Louvier to strip the system from the Enterprise and replace them with traditional viewscreens. In 2261, the Enterprise returned from her third five-year mission of exploration. Following the Enterprise s return to Earth, the starship was put in drydock where the Starfleet Corps of Engineers began an extensive modification of the warp drive. The modifications were completed within six weeks and the Enterprise was again entered active service under Captain Pike. Among the crew serving aboard the Enterprise at this time was Commander Una, Lieutenant Commander Spock and Yeoman Colt . In late 2263, Enterprise Chief Engineer Hoyt|USS Enterprise}} retired from Starfleet service and was replaced by Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott . A few weeks later, the Enterprise encountered an interdimensional colonizer. Captain Pike led a landing party consisting of Commander Una, Science Officer Spock, Engineer Scott and Lieutenant Lee Kelso to explore the large vessel and eventually established contact with Library Interface 397, a holographic avatar representing the forty billion inhabitants saved aboard the vessel. Over the next several days, Pike and the Enterprise crew exchanged technical data, including information about interdimensional travel . Appendices Notes and references Category:Mission logs